Walkin' 'Round in Women's Underwear
by five-meters-of-doom
Summary: Adam Lambert's bored. While going through the other idol's rooms, he decides to play dress-up. Kradam.


Alright, this idea was inspired by reading a fanfiction that had the song "Walkin' Round in Women's Underwear" in it. Apparently it's an actual song, and when I read it, the first thing to come to my mind was "Oh my god, what if Adam did this and Kris found him?" So this was how this baby was born, bear with me and my perverted mind.

Summary: Adam's the only one at home, so he decides to try on Allison's underwear. Little did he know that Kris was going to walk in on him.

Rating: T for cross-dressing, AdamXKris, cursing, nothing explicit though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adam Lambert or Kris Alle, but if I did, then that would be weird. I also do not own Victoria's Secret, but I was almost offered a job there. Weird, I know XD.

**Walkin' Round in Women's Underwear **

Adam Lambert was hanging around the mansion, bored as hell as usual. He already did his eyeliner 20 times, giving that smoky-eye look that everyone in Hollywood loves right now. He also painted his nails for the fifth time that day, resulting a thick gloss noticable in the light. He was tired of watching TV, and already rehearsed earlier that day, which saved him from going out with the other idols to practice. He was starting to get tired of watching the stupid Keeping Up with the Kardasian's wedding, when a bright idea popped into his head.

"Hey, I know what I can do, I can raid the other contestant's rooms, I've always wanted to see what secrets Allison, Danny, and even Kris keep!" Adam thought out loud. He giggled like a little girl as he started with Danny's room, which for some reason was covered from floor to ceiling with World of Warcraft posters.

He didn't find anything in there worth blackmail, but he did learn that Danny's character was a level 70 wizard named Cyrus. What was also odd was the secret stash of Lord of the Rings action figures and a chess set to go with all this. Adam was starting to feel the nerdiness seep into him as he left the room, feeling sort of relieved that he cared more about hair and beauty products than the well-being of some fantasy creature.

Adam's curiousity led him to Alison's room next, which he knew pretty well superficially. Little did he know that there were dirty little secrets hiding under the 17-year-old girl's bed. He rifled under the bed and found a Seventeen magazine with the Jonas Brothers on it with various threats involving their downfall and how they are all "pansy-ass motherfuckers". He also found somewhat the same situation, but with Miley Cyrus and the Twilight people, Robert Patterson and Kristen Stewart. These had other threats, most saying how sucky and whory they both look and how it was only a fluke that they were famous. There was also a picture of Taylor Lautner that said so many sexual things that even Adam had to blush at her thoughts. He knew the actor playing Jacob, but seriously! (A/n: Don't listen to Adam, keep writing the dirty things, he is hot!!")

Adam was kind of creeped out at this, and was about to move on when he found an old Victoria's Secret catalog. Granted, most men would be really exicited if they found this treasure, but Adam doesn't swing that way. Nevertheless, he rifled through them, curious as to what was so special about seeing barely-clothed women laying around in suggestive positions with their lips looking like they get it all the time (if you catch my drift).

Even so, Adam was more curious about another thing, "I wonder what I would look like in that. I mean, I am pretty girly, and I am gay so why not?" Adam got up and went to Allison's drawer, pulling out a leopard print t-shirt bra and matching low-rise panties. He also found a pair of thigh-highs and garters with a black skirt over it. He grabbed a pair of black stilettos to finish the outfit as he went over to the room he shared with Kris.

Adam started to put it on, having trouble connecting the garters with the sockings, but eventually got it. He clasped the bra around his torso, happy that Allison was so flat that he didn't need to stuff. As he slipped the heels on, he admired his work in the mirror.

"Damn, I look good," it really did compliment his long black hair well, and his eyes looked even sexier with the outfit on. He was going to take it off, but was having so much fun that he started to sing a song--

**"Lacy things--Allison is missin'**

**Didn't ask--her permission**

**I'm wearing her clothes**

**Her silk panty hose**

**Walkin Round in women's under---"**

"What the living fuck are you doing?????!!!!" Adam turned around, horribly embaressed at who was staring at him. "Well?" Kris asked.

"Ummmm....." Adam had no clue what to say. He liked Kris and has fantasized about him seeing him wearing something like this, and what happened after you can figure out. "I was bored."

"I can see. What I can't see is how you can be _that_ bored that you decied to prance around dressing up like a cross-dressing male stripper." Kris folded his arms over each other, giving Adam an explain-yourself look.

"Well, I was bored so I was looking around the other contestants rooms. After feeling like I stepped into a sci-fi convention in Danny's room, I went to Allison's room and was looking through her magazines and I found a Victoria's Secret catalog. I flipped through it, and I decided that it would be fun to see how I would look in them. So that's how you found me singing a warped version of the traditional Christmas song and dancing around like a club dancer." Adam blushed deeply, his hands fiddling around to pick up his robe, but was stopped by another hand.

"Don't." Those were the only words said after as Kris' lips crashed into Adam's their liplock heating up as Adam kissed him back passionately. Adam broke off momentarily and looked at the younger one.

"K-Kris you actually love me?"

"Of course, you dork. I was just pissed because I was trying to mask how much it turned me on when I saw you. I love you, and I want to see you _without_ all that ridiculous clothing on. Though you could work in a strip club in that outfit." Kris joked, and Adam smiled.

"Thanks. Does it look better on me then anyone else?"

"Um yeah, you look hotter then my ex-wife in her wedding undergarments, and I was turned on by just looking up her dress to take the garter off. Anyways,,," Kris pushed Adam onto the bed and rose on top of him, "Stop talking." Kris pushed his lips against Adam's as he undid the top of the bra. As it came off, the shoes did also, and Kris was flipped over.

"Ah, this is better..."Adam licked his lips as he kissed all of Kris' face--his lips, cheek, neck-- moving down to suck on the soft spot, a moan emitting from Kris, Kris' shirt and jeans soon came off, and they were going at it, expressing their pent-up love stimulated by the appearence of "Walking 'Round in Woman's Underwear".

-------edited for content, but approximately 20 minutes later-------

Adam came down from his ecstastic high soon after and turned over to see his lover sleeping, their love wearing him out. Adam sighed happily, he finally had him, now and forever. He will always be his first. Adam was about to fall asleep when he heard a bang at the door. The rock-star got his robe and walked to the door, blancing as he saw a very pissed-off Allison.

"ADAM LAMBERT, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY LEOPARD-PRINT UNDERWEAR AND BLACK GARTERS WITH SKIRT???!!!!!!!!!"

Fin XD---

**You guys like the ending? It just came to my head and I thought a little cliffy would be fun XD. If you need to know what happened, let's just say that Adam went for about a week without guyliner, nail polish, and tight pants, which allowed him to look like he was overly metrosexual instead of gay. Plus Allison locked her room from now on, and she let Adam keep the underwear, which led to some fun between the two lovers. No flaming allowed thank you very much; if you do a kitty gets punted into a paper shredder, so don't do it Xp. Oh, and I didn't have a picture of Allison while doing this, but I assumed she wasn't that developed. Until next time, bye kiddies!!!**


End file.
